Beast of Baker Street
by Loki-of-221B
Summary: John starts noticing strange things around the flat and Sherlock is avoiding him. What is going on in Baker Street?
1. Chapter 1

This is just something that popped into my head and I had to write it down, it' not very good but I hope you like it anyway:)

If you're not too busy, I suppose you could head on over and check out my other story, Stay?

Pretty please :)

John really should have realized there was something different about his roommate from the first moment he met him. His movements were so fluid and graceful and he always looked so regal in his great coat and scarf. John ignored it thinking Sherlock just had better genes that pretty much everyone he had ever met but about a year after John moved in, they admitted they had feelings for one another. It was all very cliche but neither of them minded and it was a source of constant amusement since then that they could make Anderson cringe just by standing near each other.

However, John soon started to notice strange things around the flat, stranger than usual anyway, like clumps of what looked like fur. Black fur to be precise. When asked about it, Sherlock quickly snatched it up and ran off throwing a hasty, "Experiment John. Effect of chemicals on animal fur. No need to worry."

John took Sherlock's word and things carried on as usual for a little while but again, John found cat hairs. In the shower of all places. He didn't mind Sherlock's experiments but when they possibly involved live animals, John had to draw the line. Again Sherlock dismissed John's theories and ran to his room, taking the hair with him.

John now had a fairly deep seated suspicion in him that something was going on with Sherlock that he didn't know about and when asked Sherlock looked at him like he was an idiot, lacking the fondness that was usually there. From then on, Sherlock became distant and cold, he never initiated contact with John anymore, refused to sleep in the same bed as him and John got the feeling Sherlock was breaking up with him. After almost 4 months of bliss with his new partner, John had clearly done something to upset the younger man and their relationship was paying the price.

It was a Saturday morning, one of the few where John convinced Sherlock to come to bed with him, just to sleep, Sherlock had objected very strongly to anything else. John awoke to a strange sound coming from the bathroom, a distressed meowing was coming from the bathroom but he could hear the shower going, what was going on?

John slowly got up and slipped in his dressing gown and gingerly went to open the bathroom door. What he saw was something he would never forget for as long as he lived. Sherlock was standing under the shower and his hair was plastered to his scalp, sticking out from his head were 2 pointy ears; cat ears. From his lower back, a big bushy black tail stuck out and curled around his waist. There were other things too,Sherlock's fingernails had extended and were sharp, from what John could see, his canines had extended as well.

However while John was observing the totally foreign creature in his bathtub, Sherlock was clearly in distress if the noises he was making were any indication. Inhuman meows and screeches came from his mouth and when he stepped closer, John could see why. It seemed somehow Sherlock had injured his tail and come to think of it, Sherlock kept well away from him during the night, maybe he was favoring his apparently hidden tail.

He saw Sherlock reach out to try and uncoil his tail from around his waist but quickly pulled his hands away when it clearly hurt. Seeing this, John's Doctor persona came to the forfeit of his mind and he stepped even closer. Sherlock seemed to notice him then and froze completely though still in distress.

"John-I-you shouldn't be in here."

"Sherlock, you May have forgotten that I am a Doctor. What's wrong?" He spoke with a gentle voice not wanting to scare Sherlock away. He calmly waited and watched as Sherlock worked through his inner conflict and eventually decided to let John help. John on the other hand was completely at peace, if this was the reason Sherlock had been avoiding him then so be it, he understood, at least now they could work through whatever fears Sherlock evidently had.

"Come here then let's get you dried off." He held out a towel and Sherlock timidly stepped out if the bath and towards John.

"You are not afraid. You are helping me. Why." Sherlock spoke in a small voice John had never heard before and John smiled inwardly because he knew now why the last few weeks hadn't been going well and it was easy to fix.

"I see no reason to be afraid, I've been here for about a year and you've never hurt me and as for me helping you, of course I'm going to help you, I love you. I'm not about to let you suffer in silence when I might be able to help. Don't look so afraid Sherlock, I don't know why you never showed me this before but I wish you had, it's amazing. You're amazing."

Sherlock was looking at him with something close to awe in his eyes and it made him look strangely youthful. John decided that he liked this version of Sherlock even if it is completely different from anything he'd ever known. Shouldn't he be panicking by now? He'd always known something was different and trust Sherlock to be a half cat person.

He led Sherlock, who was still wrapped in a towel, back to the bathroom slowly as John didn't know what was wrong with him.

"Come on Sherlock, do you think you can tell me what's wrong, love?"

Sherlock sat down on the bed and reached for his back where his tail now protruded from and John remembered what had happened earlier in the evening, Sherlock had been pushed against a wall by an angry suspect right onto a door knob, it had hit him in exactly the wrong place.

"I can't change fully, usually I am either cat or human, not a mixture of both but I'm stuck half say through the transition. I tried changing back but I couldn't do that either." Sherlock looked down and played with some of the fur on his tail, smoothing it down where John had ruffled it with the towel.

John tilted Sherlock's chin up so he could look in his eyes but the younger man didn't seem to be in any pain, "Does it hurt?"

"It gets uncomfortable if I don't change at least once a day but this seems to be enough so no it doesn't hurt." John didn't understand, if it didn't hurt then why was Sherlock so distraught and then it occurred to him, something he hadn't really considered before. "Sherlock, it's okay to be afraid, I think I would be in your position, you probably just need to rest for a while, once the bruising and swelling gods down on your back you'll probably be able to change back comfortably." He wasn't sure if he had deduced right but Sherlock seemed to relax at his words and leaned against him more heavily, as if now John was there to look after him, he no longer needed to worry.

"Sherlock, is this why you've been avoiding me? Because you didn't want me to know about this?" He spoke softly while he was lowering the both of them back onto the bed.

"It's not that I didn't want you to know, I was just unsure as to how you would react. At first it was little things like the fur but then I became more involved in keeping the secret and started avoiding you altogether as I found it getting increasingly harder to lie to you."

"And now? What happens now? Do you want to go on as we have been doing for the last couple if weeks or do you want to try the whole thing again?" John really hoped Sherlock wanted to try again because he had realized that he loved the great fool.

"I want this again. I really am sorry I kept this from you. I really want to try again. I love you John."

"I love you too."

There was his answer and he ran a soothing hand down Sherlock's back, falling asleep to the sound of his lover's purring.

John was pulled from his dreams by something tickling his chest and arms. He opened his eyes slowly trying to place the unfamiliar sensation and what he saw made him start fully awake. There was a little black ball of fur sitting on his chest, pawing at his neck.

"Sherlock?" John was surprised, after seeing Sherlock yesterday, he had at least expected a fully grown cat, not a tiny black kitten.

"Good morning John." The kitten (Sherlock) had spoken. Literally opened his mouth and human words had come out.

"Erm, care to explain? Wait no, how are you feeling now? You clearly managed to change." He was still trying to get over the fact that Sherlock could talk in this form but soon disregarded that after realizing it probably wouldn't be the weirdest thing that happened today.

"Yes I changed while I was asleep. I woke up like this." John gently picked Sherlock up off his chest and sat up against the headboard, cradling the small cat against his chest. He didn't know how Sherlock would react to being stroked but if his purring was anything to go by, he didn't mind.

"Sherlock, how about you tell me more about all of this, I don't have work today and I really want to know." He asked quietly because he couldn't tell if Sherlock was asleep or not.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" Sherlock yawned halfway through but his eyes were open and alert, John noticed that Sherlock's eyes were the same color as when he was human but the pupil's were much more elongated.

"Well, are you always a kitten? Or can you change into something else?" He was finding it difficult to associate this little, purring machine with the great consulting detective that he knew.

Sherlock stopped purring and for a second, John thought he had offended him but as he drew out from the warm cocoon of John's arms, he gave his hand a warm lick. John slowly lowered the squirming kitten to the bad and put him on top of the duvet. Sherlock circled a few times and eventually laid down after tripping over the quilt. When John laughed, he got the fiercest death glare he had ever seen from a cat.

"I chose this form because it is the least intimidating one that I have. I could have chosen to wake you looking like this," Sherlock paused and stretched, then kept stretching until his body had morphed into the shape of a fully grown black cat, fluff and all.

"Or this," He changed again to something that resembled a totally black lion cub.

"Or this." His voice had taken on a lower timbre and it took him longer to change. Once he had done, John was astounded, laying on the bed in front of him was a fully grown black panther, fangs, claws and all in between.

John couldn't speak, he was utterly amazed by his flatmate and reached out a hand to stroke his head, Sherlock leaned into him and made a deep rumbling sound that John's recognized as a purr. He had no idea how he had ever ended up with such a unique partner and promised himself that he would never let him go.

"Sherlock, you're absolutely beautiful." John spoke in an awed whisper and stroked further down the big cats back. Sherlock turned to him and pinned him with his almost human gaze.

"I love you John." It was strange hearing it from a cat but he supposed it didn't really make that much difference.

"I love you too Sherlock, so much."

He pulled Sherlock back down onto the bad and they slept the whole day away.

I may write more but it could stand alone as a one shot, let me know in a review if you would like to hear more:)


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided that this will pretty much just be a collection of one shots all on the same theme, this ones quite short and follows on from the last chapter.

Hope you like it:)

John was pulled from his dreams by something tickling his chest and arms. He opened his eyes slowly trying to place the unfamiliar sensation and what he saw made him start fully awake. There was a little black ball of fur sitting on his chest, pawing at his neck.

"Sherlock?" John was surprised, after seeing Sherlock yesterday, he had at least expected a fully grown cat, not a tiny black kitten.

"Good morning John." The kitten (Sherlock) had spoken. Literally opened his mouth and human words had come out.

"Erm, care to explain? Wait no, how are you feeling now? You clearly managed to change." He was still trying to get over the fact that Sherlock could talk in this form but soon disregarded that after realising it probably wouldn't be the weirdest thing that happened today.

"Yes I changed while I was asleep. I woke up like this." John gently picked Sherlock up off his chest and sat up against the headboard, cradling the small cat against his chest. He didn't know how Sherlock would react to being stroked but if his purring was anything to go by, he didn't mind.

"Sherlock, how about you tell me more about all of this, I don't have work today and I really want to know." He asked quietly because he couldn't tell if Sherlock was asleep or not.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" Sherlock yawned halfway through but his eyes were open and alert, John noticed that Sherlock's eyes were the same colour as when he was human but the pupil's were much more elongated.

"Well, are you always a kitten? Or can you change into something else?" He was finding it difficult to associate this little, purring machine with the great consulting detective that he knew.

Sherlock stopped purring and for a second, John thought he had offended him but as he drew out from the warm cocoon of John's arms, he gave his hand a warm lick. John slowly lowered the squirming kitten to the bad and put him on top of the duvet. Sherlock circled a few times and eventually laid down after tripping over the quilt. When John laughed, he got the fiercest death glare from a cat that he had ever seen.

"I chose this form because it is the least intimidating one that I have. I could have chosen to wake you looking like this," Sherlock paused and stretched, then kept stretching until his body had morphed into the shape of a fully grown black cat, fluff and all.

"Or this," He changed again to something that resembled a totally black lion cub.

"Or this." His voice had taken on a lower timbre and it took him longer to change. Once he had done, John was astounded, laying on the bed in front of him was a fully grown black panther, fangs, claws and all in-between.

John couldn't speak, he was utterly amazed by his flatmate and reached out a hand to stroke his head, Sherlock leaned into him and made a deep rumbling sound that John's recognised as a purr. He had no idea how he had ever ended up with such a unique partner and promised himself that he would never let him go.

"Sherlock, you're absolutely beautiful." John spoke in an awed whisper and stroked further down the big cats back. Sherlock turned to him and pinned him with his almost human gaze.

"I love you John." It was strange hearing it from a cat but he supposed it didn't really make that much difference.

"I love you too Sherlock, so much."

He pulled Sherlock back down onto the bed and they slept the whole day away.

Please review, the next chapter will be up very soon!


End file.
